The goal of this project is to test the efficacy of a silent speech interface (SSI) as an alternative mode of oral communication for persons who are unable to use their voice (e.g., after laryngectomy, surgical removal of larynx due to the treatment of cancer). We have recently developed a real-time, interactive SSI based on a commercial electromagnetic articulograph. The SSI converts tongue and lip movement to text, and then plays back corresponding synthesized speech sounds with natural sounding voice in real-time. The SSI has potential to restore the patient's voice by identifying the patient's voice characteristics before laryngectomy. Preliminary tests on healthy participants demonstrated the feasibility of the SSI. In this project, we further evaluate the system by studying 15 participants after laryngectomy and 15 age- and gender-matched healthy controls. If successful, the SSI has the potential to transform clinical practice for speech-language pathologists other related health care professionals. The proposed research will enhance human health by making an impact on individuals after laryngectomy and potentially to a broad range of other speech and voice disorders.